4
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Ziva returns after four years away. NOT tied to Alliah or Truth and Consequences. Started long before that. Rated MA just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I just looked under the Christmas tree and sadly there was no Gibbs under it or no notification that I now own NCIS. So sadly I still don't own the show, if I did a certain Director would still be alive and happily in the arms of a certain Special Agent helping him work on his boat. But sadly NICS belongs to Don Bellisario, CBS and here in Australia Network Ten. The only things that belong to me are the characters that you don't recognise.

**AUTHOURS NOTE: ** this is my first TIVA fic. I have written and re written this at least 100 times and I still don't think it's any good. But I'm going to let you be the judge and decide for yourself. This title of this fic may be deceiving, but this fic DOES NOT take place or have anything to do with Alliah or Truth and Consequences. Enjoy.

Special Agent Amy Kirby looked across the street to the cafe that they were staking out "Uh McGee, isn't that Ziva" she asked a little shocked.

McGee looked up from the notes he was making for his new book "Wait here" he told her as he darted off across the road to the cafe. He grabbed the woman's arm and she turned around looking like a deer trapped in headlights.

"McGee" said Ziva stunned.

'Ziva, you need to go. We are doing a stake out and soon this building will be swarming with Federal Agents"

"I have nowhere..."

"Here go to mine" McGee answered as he fumbled to get his apartment key of his key ring. "Have a shower, sleep, there's plenty of food"

"Thankyou McGee"

McGee ran back to the car dodging traffic as he did "Not a word to Tony" he told Amy as he sat back down in the car seat.

McGee entered his apartment to see Ziva at his type writer reading his rough notes on the latest Deep Six novel "Still Thom E. Gemcity, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"What are you doing here Ziva?"

"I had nowhere else to go. For the past twelve moths I've been in Israel. I got back three weeks ago and since then I've been staying in a place with a lot of women" Ziva explained.

"A woman's shelter" McGee corrected her.

"Yes"

Amy Kirby sat at Ziva's old desk finishing up her paperwork. She wasn't a fully fledged member of Team Gibbs. She just worked with them when they needed an extra pair of hands on a case. The boys wanted her to become a member but she just liked to help out when she could. After four years she could tell they all missed Ziva and truth be told she was a little afraid of Gibbs.

"Where's McTardy" asked Tony as he entered the bull pit.

"Gone to get coffee" answered Amy.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped McGee with a tray full of coffees "where's Gibbs" he asked.

"Interrogation" answered Tony as he took two cups of coffee, one for Gibbs and one for himself and walked back to the viewing room.

"How's Ziva" asked Amy when Tony had left.

"She says she's fine. Been living in Israel for the past year. Got back three weeks ago and has been living in a shelter" McGee explained.

That's night Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat, well at least he was trying to. He was being distracted by his wife, Director Jenny Sheppard. Ziva stood on the stairs watching them silently. "Shalom"

Gibbs who had Jenny leaned up against the boat making out like two crazy teenagers broke apart both looked up to see Ziva now walking down the stairs.

"Ziva!" Jenny exclaimed as she rushed over to the woman she considered her best friend and hugged her. Gibbs walked over to the woman he considered a daughter and greeted her happily as he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

That night Jenny and Gibbs sat on the stairs with Ziva sitting in the work bench drinking beer and talking about the last four year.

Abby walked into the Bullpen early the next morning full of beans more so the usual "Isn't it great that Ziva's back"

"Abby" McGee warned.

"What did you say" asked Tony.

"Ziva. She's back. Great huh" she answered with a grin.

"Where is she Probie?"

"Come on Tony. Abby's over excited. She's probably had more caf – pow than normal"

"No I haven't" replied Abby innocently.

Tony stood up and walked over to McGee's desk "where is she" he asked again as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

"My place" McGee sighed. Tony left and McGee glared at Abby.

"What" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ziva didn't want him to know Abby"

"Ahhh..."

Tony unlocked the door and silently let himself inside McGee's apartment. He found Ziva looking out the window. Ziva knew who had entered the apartment purely by smell. After four years she realised that he still smelt the same, used the same aftershave. It was a smell she had missed she turned slowly and looked at him. McGee ran into his apartment almost running into Tony "Ziva I..." McGee began.

"Special Agent McGee, there is no need for you to be here" Tony stated without looking at him.

"I think there is"

"No there is not. As Snr Field Agent I'm telling you to go back to NCIS McGemcity"

"I will be fine McGee" Ziva reassured him.

Tony looked to the right of Ziva and she followed his gaze.

"Anthony why don't you go and watch a movie" she said.

"Anthony?" Tony questioned.

"Yes. Anthony Jethro DiNozzo" came the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva looked at Tony "that is what women in your country do? Name their son after their father...yes? I think it is a silly custom but..." Ziva prattled on.

That's why you left. Because you were pregnant" questioned Tony.

"Yes" replied Ziva.

Tony's head was spinning Ziva left because she was pregnant...with his son! Tony wanted to run. Four years ago he would have but alot had changed. He sat and Ziva looked at him shocked.

"Ha Tony! Your meant to leave now"

"No Ziva" replied Tony. "Four years ago yes, but not now. Alot has changed"

"Tony I think you should go"

Tony did as he was asked. He left but he didn't go back to NICS. He drove around for awhile thinking. Before he knew it, it was midnight and he and ended p and Gibbs house. He got out of his car and made his way inside. It was dark when he entered, very unlike Gibbs not to have a light on or either him or Jenny not to be awake. Still Tony made his way to the basement; he reached the top of the stairs, tripping he missed the first two stairs.

Jenny stirred in her sleep "Jethro wake up"

"What"

"I heard a noise"

"Probably just one of the kids" he told her unfazed by the apparent noise.

"No it wasn't, it came from the basement"

McGee who was sleeping on the couch at his apartment, so Ziva and Anthony could have his bedroom was lying awake. He looked over to his bedroom door and found the light still on. He hoped up, walked over to the door and knocked he entered to find Anthony asleep and Ziva looking at a photo album. He sat on the bed and looked at the photos Ziva was looking at. A photo of Ziva and Tony at Gibbs and Jenny's wedding and another of the pair at a staff Christmas Party where Ziva was sitting on Tony's lap looking into each other's eyes. Tony with a grin.

"If it makes you feel any better, there has only been one other woman in the four years since you've been gone" McGee told her.

"No Tim. It does not"

Jethro Gibbs turned the light on to the basement. He saw Tony standing with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a hand tool in the other looking at the boat. "Touch my boat and you won't have a job Monday morning" Gibbs warned him.

"Oh hey Boss...you know I'm a father? Me! Anthony DiNozzo"

Gibbs was now by his side "Yeah I know, what surprises me the most DiNozzo is the fact there aren't more little DiNozzo's out there" Gibbs said as he took both bottle and hand tool off Tony.

Tony snorted "Hey I was drinking that!"

"Yeah, you don't need it"

"What do I do Boss" asked Tony now leaning up against the boat.

"Talk to her" Gibbs responded honestly "but I'd do it after I've slept.

Gibbs made sure Tony left the basement. He wasn't sure how much alcohol Tony had consumed so Gibbs left him stay in the spare room. Gibbs fell back into bed.

"Who was it" asked Jenny.

"DiNozzo" replied Gibbs as he snuggled up to her.

"So you were right...one of the kids" she said as she smirked.

"Funny Jen" came the reply.


	3. Chapter 3

9am

Tony found himself standing at McGee's front door. He was tired. He was hung-over. He was woken up at 6am by the Gibbs twins – Jasper Grace and Leroy Jethro otherwise known as Jet – trying to wake each other up. Didn't they know it was a Saturday? He knocked on the door and it was answered by Ziva.

"Tony" she answered a little shocked to see him standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"It didn't stop you yesterday" she answered as she showed him in. "What do you want?"

"Talk"

"About?"

"My son" he answered as he sat down on the couch.

"OK" replied Ziva a little nervous.

"Where is he?" he asked looking around the apartment and hearing no apparent noise a 4yr old should make.

"McGee and Abby have taken him to the park"

"Did McGee tell you how many women I've been with since you left?" asked Tony deciding to get straight to the point.

Ziva was about to answer.

"One Ziva and do you want to know why?"

"Because she was..."

"She had black hair..." Tony began.

"Tony do I really need to listen to this"

"Yes Ziva, you do...she had black hair"

"So what was the problem?" asked Ziva who was starting to become a little frustrated.

"She wasn't Mossad and her name wasn't Ziva" Tony replied truthfully.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Why'd you leave Ziva?"

"Because I was pregnant" she told him honestly.

"So...?"

"I thought that if I told you I was pregnant you'd want me to get rid of it. I mean I was nothing more than a weekend catch...a booty call if you must...yes" asked even though these words stung when she said them. She knew deep down she wasn't. "You're not ready for children Tony"

"Hang on a minute. You weren't just a weekend catch. Neither were you a booty call as you so quaintly put it" You were something more. How would you know if I did or didn't want children? If you told me you were pregnant I wouldn't have even suggested you terminate it"

"You wouldn't have" asked Ziva surprised.

"NO! I've missed out on everything" Tony told her becoming angry. "The first ultrasound, the first kick, pulling your hair back when you were sick"

"Trust me Tony, you missed nothing there" Ziva replied trying to make light of the situation.

"I missed the birth, his first word, his first step. You know you could have had the respect to phone and let me know I was going to be a father. If you honestly didn't want me in your life I would have sent child support. You know, I'm still in contact with a few buddies from Baltimore, they tell me the greatest thing about having kids is watching them grow up. And I look at Gibbs and the way he is with the twins – he's happy. But I wouldn't know about that" he angrily ranted, getting everything he needed to say off his chest.

"Enough Tony" Ziva said to him with eyes downcast looking at the floor, looking guilty.

Just then the door burst open and in entered McGee and Abby with Anthony.

"Mum, mum. I had so much fun" he greeted Ziva happily.

"Uh, I might go" stated Tony rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"No Tony. You should stay" Abby told him.

"No I've got stuff to do"

Later that night Tony heard a soft knocking at his door. He opened it to find Ziva.

"What do you want" he asked coolly.

"We need to talk" she responded entering the apartment and going to over to sit on the couch without even waiting for Tony's reply.

"I bet Eli David's pretty happy to have a grandson" Tony said as he sat beside her.

"Yes, but not in the way you think" she answered sadly.

"Huh?"

"He was angry to learn of his birth, that Anthony's father was American. But then he was happy, he wanted to train Anthony in the Mossad way so he could be a suicide bomber."

"You've been in Israel since his birth" asked Tony.

"No. I stayed in DC until Anthony was born and then I went back to Israel for three years. I've been back in DC for about three weeks. I didn't want my...our son to become another Ari. I wanted him to have scents of family. I'm sorry Tony"

"You're sorry. That's all you have to say? Four years Ziva. That's how long I've been a father and for four years I had no idea. I loved you. I still do"

"The way you love Jeanne" it killed Ziva to ask, but she knew how much Tony had loved the woman. After all Ziva still loved Tony and regretted the past four years.

"No" he replied honestly.

Ziva smirked.

"I thought I loved Jeanne" Tony continued. "But I didn't, I mean I made a choice didn't I? I stayed when I could have gone off with her. Ziva I love you, more than what I loved Jeanne. More than I possibly could. Maybe I was searching for that right woman was you"

"Was me?" questioned Ziva.

"Still is" Tony replied as he leaned in and kissed her, half expecting Ziva to hit him but she accepted the kiss, kissing him back. They only broke apart when they both needed air. Ziva stood up, took Tony's hand and led him to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony awoke the next morning to find his arms wrapped around Ziva. He grinned realising that last night was a reality and not a dream.

"Good Morning my little hairy butt." She greeted him.

"Good Morning my crazy Mossad ninja chick" he greeted back.

"ive missed hearing that"

"really"

"Tony...what happens now" she asked in all seriousness.

"well there is still some honey dust left" he grinned jokingly.

"DiNozzo" Ziva replied as she elbowed him in the ribs and she heard him yelp.

"Well. We tell Anthony im his father. Does he know about me" he asked now being serious.

"He knows his father is American. He also knows that his father is a nice guy" she replied honestly.

"Is he like me?"

"He likes movies"

Tony grinned "Ziva i want you both to move in here so we can be a family"

"And your ready for that?"

"i wouldn't of suggested it if i wasn't"


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was nervous. It was the day he was officially going to met his son. He had changed clothes at least half a dozen times, done his hair four different ways and practised saying "_Hi I'm your dad" _in front of the mirror twenty different ways.

"_Get a hold of yourself DiNozzo, he's four. He won't care what you look like" _Tony said to himself, as he grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

Tony walked across the park to where Ziva was located with Anthony along with Gibbs, Jenny and the twins. As he got closer he could see that Anthony was playing tag with Jasper and L.J. Anthony was laughing madly as Jasper tried to tag her brother. Ziva saw Tony approaching and knelt down so she was at her son's level. Tony saw her whisper something into his ear and he looked Tony's way as she pointed towards him. Anthony broke into a grin and excitedly ran towards Tony.

"Daddy" Anthony cried as he threw himself onto Tony's leg and gripped onto it for dear life.

Tony picked him up and hugged his son which Anthony settled into and gripped his arms around Tony's neck as they walked over to the small group. Tony spent the afternoon playing catch with a football with his son.

8MONTHS LATER:

Tony got up off the couch where he had been watching Saturday morning cartoons with A.J. as he was no known and walked into the kitchen, where he found Ziva making breakfast. He walked over to her placing his arms around her and kissed her neck. Ziva turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on Ziva's stomach which caused Ziva to smile.

"Good Morning nugget" he said to her stomach as he ran a hand over her pregnant belly.

Tony loved fatherhood. He enjoyed taking AJ to the park and playing football with him, he enjoyed putting AJ to bed, scaring away the monsters that were under AJ's bed, helping AJ to tie up his laces. And although Tony wouldn't admit it, he loved it when AJ would sneak in of a Sunday morning and jump into bed with both himself and Ziva. Tony also loved the fact that her could watch cartoons and movies with him and that he was teaching his son to place quotes from movies in conversations, much to the annoyance of Ziva.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony stood holding Ziva's hand in the delivery room "Ouch" he cried as Ziva squeezed his hand tighter.

"OW!" yelled Ziva.

"Breath, just breath" Tony tried to calm her.

Ziva pulled on his hand so he was close to her "If you tell me to breathe one more time, I will find a paperclip and kill you"

Tony stood ready to cut the umbilical cord. The room was filled with the sound of a newborn crying. Tony cut the cord and the baby was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. The baby was handed to him, he held it and looked down at the baby who had stopped crying and settled into his arms.

"Hi nugget" he greeted the baby. "I'm your daddy"

He walked to the head of the bed "and this is your mummy" he said as he handed the child to Ziva.

"Do you have a name picked out" asked the doctor.

"Tali Cassidy DiNozzo" answered Ziva.

"Perfect" replied Tony.

Tony was happy that Ziva had returned home. Sure he was angry at first to discover he had a four year old son that he never knew existed. But he was happy that Ziva had gave him a second chance and them a chance of being a family. And with a beautiful woman and two kids, his life was just perfect.

**AN: I'm so sorry about this fic. I had it in my mind what I wanted to write. But as soon as I wrote it, it was nothing like I had planned. So I'm sorry. This is the worst fic ever. If you don't agree with me, and you liked it... then you're just being nice. But thanks for reading it and reviewing. As you can tell I don't like it.**


End file.
